the_helmfandomcom-20200214-history
Calgarin
Calgarin, also known as Camlerius or "The Great Hero (of Camleron)", was the first ruler in the north-eastern region of The Helm. Calgarin is often referred to as a psuedo-deity to the people of Camleron. Many speak of his accomplishments as god-like and claim he is one of the most powerful men to have ever lived. Calgarin's name lives on in the region known as "Camleron" and also in the minor faith "Camlerioniux" which is preached in the forests of Camleron. = Personal Life = Calgarin's story begins many years before the turn of the First Era. Calgarin led an Egalyn tribe known as the Cheriak who controlled a region near the coast, often called "Cheriak Bay". Calgarin most likely was the son of an older tribal leader, named Sandarin; however, there exists no written records to prove this claim. We do know that Calgarin has two sons, Harksin and Crancarin, who eventually became smaller tribal leaders themselves. = Cheriak Runes and The Battle of Camleron and Serkas = The Cheriak left runes in their monuments which can be found at the following locations in modern day Camleron: Serkas, Gerviak, and Camasrus. The Cheriak Runes told tales of conquest, currency exchange, and marriages. A particular set of runes at Camasrus tells of a battle called "Camglakserkay", often Euricized as "The Battle of Camleron and Serkas". This battle most likely occurred when Calgarin was in his middle ages as he was still young enough to physically fight in the battle. Some historians believe the battle was sparked by Calgarin committing adultery with the wife of a rival tribe's leader; however, others disregard this as an old tale. Another theory is that the two tribes were having diplomatic issues resolving the ownership of the nearby River of Farsas. (This theory is taught by the College of Historical Studies at Camlera in Camleron) Whatever the true reason, within a few weeks after a particularly violent diplomatic conference, war broke out between the two tribes. The war consisted of one main battle (at Camleron and Serkas) along with smaller skirmishes along shared roadways. This is the reason many simply refer to the war as "The Battle at Camleron and Serkas". The battle took place in the early morning, around the valley of Kras (Krys). Calgarin's forces were stationed on top of a nearby hill known as Frask's Point and the Sarkesian forces, headed by Chief Sarkas, entered the valley on foot from the forests of Kras. With the advantage of being on a hill, Calgarin's forces were able to ravage the first lines of Sarkas' forces with metal tipped arrows. Sarkas' employment of several magical troops led to some damage on Calgarin's side, including Calgarin himself suffering serious burns on his right arm. By noon, the battle was nearly over. Sarkas' forces (originally 400) were now a mere 73. Calgarin, however, only lost 10 men from his original 200. As the day began to end, Sarkas called for a retreat and Calgarin's first row of troops chased them into the forest, setting it ablaze on their exit. Calgarin claimed the valley, the River of Farsas, and threatened to burn the city of Serkas if Sarkas would not join him in an alliance. After three weeks of Calgarin's forces kidnapping Sarkesian traders in the woods, Sarkas sent a letter to Calgarin accepting defeat. It was said that on this day, Calgarin exited his longhouse and stood in the dusk, holding up a piece of green cloth shouting "Ro Calgas!" which roughly translates to "Rule the People of Calgarin!" = The First Camleric Alliance = After defeating Sarkas I at The Battle at Camleron and Serkas, Calgarin and Sarkas I formed an alliance, now known as the First Camleric Alliance. Calgarin placed himself at head of the alliance and recruited several of his closest peers to run other key positions. Calgarin had proven his strength to all the other tribal leaders, leading several to join him only weeks after the war ended. After the first year, Calgarin's alliance was made up of leaders from the following tribes: Serkas Pamlas Harnora Meldas Mirdas Noma Psera Lopek (Lopeka)